Will there ever be a dawn?
by Whodunnitlover
Summary: 18 yr Azalea, a badass teen whose family was murdered, is adopted by the Wright family. They move into dead Billy Joe Cobra's mansion, but instead of being happy like everyone else, Azalea is pissed off and afraid. Now she has to deal with cameras, lights and an annoying ghost whose always trying to get it on with her. NTM she suffers, knowing she has only a few short days to live.
1. Arriving

Azalea** (A/N:Azalea's name is pronounced AZA-LEIGHA) **stepped out of the car to hundreds of people flashing cameras and stuffing microphones in her face. She groaned and closed the door behind her. Her odd eyes were blinded by the flashing lights. She put her pale white hands out as if to protect her from the crowd. _'C'mon people, its nearly midnight. Can't you do this in the morning?' _Azalea thought angrily.

Her wavy teal/aqua hair reached her hips. It shimmered as she walked passed all the paparazzi. Azalea had dark purple lipstick on her pale pink lips, making them perfect. Her outfit was a simple black beanie with a tight black t-shirt that said Avril Lavigne in white letters, a black high-low sweater and tight black leggings. On her feet, was a pair of white and black striped flip flops that showed off her pedicured toes that were painted black with little skulls. Her fingers were full of studded rings and her nails were covered in black nail polish. Her right light blue, nearly white, eye was covered in black eye make up. Her left brown eye maintained the exact same look.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pair of black Ray Bans that covered her eyes, enabling her to see without her hands covering her eyes. Her "family" followed quickly behind her, enjoying each and every single picture that was taken. "Morons." she muttered, shifting her black floral backpack on her back.

Suddenly, Azalea was stopped short. "Hi, I'm Stacy Williams from Good Morning America. Whats it like, moving to Cali to live in your cousins house?" Stacy said, stuffing the microphone in Az's face as the grubby camera man shoved his camera in her face.

This immediately pissed her off. "Okay people we need to get something straight." she nearly shouted. "I. AM. NOT. RELATED. TO. BILLY. JOE. COBRA. My family was murdered and I was adopted by his distant family. Thats it, now LEAVE ME ALONE." Azalea shouted and pushed the camera away from her face, storming past the stunned reporters. She smirked her little smirk as she felt the cameras follow her.

As she left, she heard the reporter say to the camera, "It looks like we may have just discovered Hollywood's newest bad girl." she said sassily, watching Azalea leave.

Azalea pushed through the crowd, swearing often in the process. Finally, she made it to the red gates. A large boulder with the initials BJC was positioned left of the the musically engraved gates. There, she jumped the fence, not waiting for the Jackman's to catch up. By then, she had made it far enough so that the reporters couldn't find her.

The moonlight cast a shadow beside her, keeping her company. "I can't believe we had to leave Rhode Island for this." she mumbled, kicking a gray stone off the driveway. "I'm not even related to this guy, why do I have to live in his house." Azalea grumbled, trudging up the hill "And why the hell is this driveway so long?" she panted angrily. Taking off her sunglasses, Azalea silently made her way up the driveway.

When she finally got to the door, Azalea pulled out a dark purple key covered in black cobwebs. She put it into the lock and turned the key, hearing the tumblers catch and click. The door opened with out a sound, indicating that it had been taken well care of. Azalea pulled the key out of the door with more force than necessary. The house was dark, the only light was the light that managed to seep through the drapes._ 'This looks like my kind of place.' _Azalea thought, smiling. Her eyes adjusted immediately, making it easy to see outlines without the lights. Azalea quickly made her way to the elevator, only tripping once. Once in the elevator, she observed the greenish glowing buttons. Hitting the number four, the elevator closed shakily. As she climbed higher and higher in the mansion, the silence was a refreshing after spending two years in the hectic household of the Wrights. Azalea took a deep breath as the elevator opened, revealing a dark hallway. She took a step out and the doors closed, _'odd.' _she thought, but shrugged the thought off. Azalea opened the heavy wooden doors.

Upon opening, voices echoed throughout the mansion. "Seriously? Well...it was nice while it lasted." she muttered, as the elevator went down to go pick up more "family". Azalea groaned and turned around to see her fourteen year old "brother", Spencer.

"Hey Az! Cool place, right?" he said excitedly, marveling at all the fancy gizmos that he could see in the dim light of the elevator.

"Sure Kiddo." she managed. Spencer was the only person Azalea ever let call her by that nickname. The pair watched as the doors opened to reveal a long hallway with a door right in front of their faces.

"Isn't that my room?" he asked quizzically, Spencer had always been territorial.

"Ya...I can't remember where mine is." she lied. In all honesty, Azalea was just gonna snatch the room right out from under the little kid.

"Yours is down the hall. It has the red rose on the door, can't miss it." he said cheerfully, flipping on the lights. Az's eyes immediately flashed white from the blinding lights.

"Turn it off!" Azalea shouted, pulling my sweater over her head. Her eyes began adjusting, but the lights were still hurting them.

"Awww c'mon Az, its fine. Grow up." he said playfully. Az gave him a death glare and trudged off to her own room, halfway down the hallway to the right.

As she approached the rose covered door, Azalea felt as though she was being watched. She did a quick look over her shoulder to make sure nobody was looking before entering the room. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

In front of her was a bed with a red silk comforter. Az's eyes buldged out of her head. The throw pillows were heart shaped and red with black lace. Next to the bed was a black bedside table with a red lamp on it. She flicked on the light to get a better look. Tucked away in the right corner was a couple black couches and a _stripper pole_. "What in the actual fuck?" Az whispered, stunned. In the far left corner was a walk in closet, black dresser and a full body length mirror. On the left wall was another door that led to the bathroom. The walls were a vibrant red with black roses painted on it. In the middle of the white ceiling was a crystal red chandelier. There was a single sliding door that lead out to a small balcony. The floor was hardwood with small steps at the foot of the bed to where it was raised.

"This is not my room." Azalea said defiantly. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Whoa, Az is that your room?" Spencer asked incredulously, his eyes bulging too as he saw what the room held.

"Unfortunately." she mumbled, turning back around.

Little did Azalea know, a rock star ghost was hovering just above her. Watching, listening and reacting to everything Spencer and Azalea did. "Hey now, this is the Cobra's special room." Billy Joe Cobra said defensively, not realizing that nobody could hear him.

"I need rest, you should get some too." Azalea said, walking over to her new bed. "I don't even want to know how many people have slept in this bed." Azalea muttered as Spencer yelled a good night with a snicker. Finally, he shut the door on the teen. "Shut the light off!" she shouted and the light went out.

That night, Azalea decided not to change, as the feeling of being watched had not disappeared.


	2. Revealing her glow

Azalea awoke to the sound of Spencer banging on the door. She yawned, rubbing her makeup-less face. She yawned, only wearing her tank top, forearm sleeves, a beanie and leggings. "What Spencer?" Az groaned from inside her new room. The fourteen year old film maker burst in, panting. "Whoa dude, why are you so out of breath?" Azalea asked, laughing, "Was walking from your room to mine too long of a walk?" Az teased, smiling.

"No, this is who woke me up." he panted, rushing over to his sister. In his tan hands were three black metal studded silver bracelets. Around Spencer's neck was a necklace with a blue guitar chip.

"Where'd you g-" Az's question was interrupted as he shoved the bracelets onto Az's wrist. "Huh?" she said, giving him a weird look. Suddenly, a pale blue celebrity faded into sight.

"Whoa brochaco! You never told me you had the caliente sister!" the well known BJC said to Spencer, flying over to Azalea on the bed.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Azalea threatened through clamped teeth, anger raging like an angry flame. No screams came out her mouth. It was almost like she had been expecting the ghost. And yet, her hands curled into fists, ready to punch.

"Whoa dude, your sisters got something up with her eyes...and why is she so pale?" Billy whispered talking to Spencer. "But you're a babe." he flirted with Azalea, his eyebrows bouncing up and down.

"Spencer, I want him gone. Now." Azalea nearly shouted. Her eyes were like fire as she stared into Billy's deep blue ones.

"Pretty and she knows big words!" Billy yelled incredulously, scooting closer. Azalea's anger boiled as she swung a punch at the ghost. Unfortunately for her, it went straight through him. "You did know that wouldn't hurt me, right?" Billy laughed, "You're a feisty thing aren't you."

"Get out!" Azalea shouted, getting out of the bed and pointing to the door.

"C'mon Billy, lets go." Spencer said, both disappointed that she wasn't more happy and slightly scared of what Azalea might do.

"You can go bro, leave me with the lady and I'll work my magic." Billy said, his eyes trained on Azalea.

"You don't even know her name Billy, c'mon." Spencer said, walking over to the door. Billy made a pouty face at Azalea and she only gave him a death stare, indicating that she didn't want him in there. Finally, the ghost floated up and over to Spencer, slouched over and sad. Before leaving, he looked back to Azalea who only jabbed her finger at the door once more. So, Billy and Spencer left.

Azalea felt her breath leave her as she collapsed on the floor, fear taking over her. Her terrified eyes looked at her shaking wrists. Taking the razor out of her shirt, Azalea took off the shaky glove to see her veins glowing.

A light, bright aqua color filled the veins of her forearms, slowly flooding her arms. It was lighter in some spots and darker in others, changing every second.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she saw the even paler scars that were still fresh from two days ago. A few minutes later, and the glowing subsided as the blood ran down her shaking hands. Azalea dried her fresh tears and stumbled into the bathroom. She washed off the blood in the white sink and counted the fresh cuts. There were thirteen. Suddenly, her heart dropped as she realized what she had to do today. Today was her first day of school.

"Dammit." she muttered, leaning on the sink. Azalea walked out and over to her bag on the floor.

She pulled out a pair of hip hugging tight pre-ripped black jeans, a tight black shirt that said "If you can read this, watch your back." in white,a black leather jacket with silver studs and a pair of black five inch high stilettos.

She walked into the bathroom carrying the clothes and shower necessities. As she was about to get undressed she remembered the ghost that was haunting her earlier. _'He doesn't even know I'm about to take a shower...besides, he probably with Spencer...' _she reasoned and got undressed.

As the warm water ran over her pale body, Azalea relaxed for the first time in a while.

Once dressed, Azalea applied her makeup. She smirked with her black lips, concealing her pale ones. It took her ten minutes to straighten her long hair. She grabbed her iPhone and opened her music. She put on **Going To Hell by The Pretty Reckless**. She sang along as the rock and roll blew through her black iHome speaker.

_(The end is the end)_

_(Don't bless me father for I have sinned)_

_Father did you miss me?_

_I've been locked up a while._

_I got caught for what I did but took it all in style._

_Laid to rest all my confessions I gave way back when._

_Now I'm versed in so much worse,_

_So I am back again._

_And he said_

_For the lives that I take, I'm going to hell!_

_For the love that I make, I'm going to hell!_

_Gettin' heavy with the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

_Father did you miss me?_

_Don't ask me where I've been._

_You know I know,_

_Yes, I've been told I redefine a sin._

_I don't know what's driving me to put this in my head._

_Maybe I wish I could die, maybe I am dead!_

_And he said_

_For the lives that I fake, I'm going to hell!_

_For the vows that I break, I'm going to hell!_

_For the ways that I hurt, while I'm hiking up my skirt._

_I am sitting on a throne while they're buried in the dirt._

_For the man that I hate, I'm going to hell!_

_Gettin' heavy with the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

_Please forgive me father,_

_I didn't mean to bother you._

_The devil's in me father._

_He's inside of everything I do._

_For the life that I take, I'm going to hell!_

_For the laws that I break, I'm going to hell!_

_For the love that I hate, I'm going to hell!_

_For the lies that I make, I'm going to hell!_

_For the way I condescend and never lend a hand._

_My arrogance is making this head buried in the sand._

_For the souls I forsake, I'm going to hell!_

_Gettin' married to the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

Azalea stopped her head banging and slightly scremo singing to hear a slow clap coming from none other than her admirer. Azalea rolled her eyes and turned around to see Billy Joe Cobra.

"Wow babe, you're pretty good. But whats up with the Rock and Roll?" he asked, floating in front of her.

"Leave me alone." Azalea growled, startled and her eyes wide. Her veins were casting a faint teal shadow through her leather jacket. She darted her odd eyes and wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"Awww c'mon babe, don't be like that." Billy joked, putting an arm around the mortal.

Azalea took a deep breath, keeping her cool. "Azalea. Thats my name, now call me Azalea." she whispered, shoving the ghost away. Azalea picked up her phone and plugged her headphones in and put the song on repeat.

As the song echoed in her ears, Azalea blocked Billy out, shutting him out._ 'Just like everyone else.' _she thought sadly as Billy tried to give her a kiss on the cheek. But then, her sassy attitude came back in the form of a bitch slap that went right through him.

She quickly took off into a sprint out the door, leaving her bed unmade. Az only looked back to make sure Billy wasn't following her. When she arrived at the elevator, Azalea pushed the button vigorously, trying to escape the ghost.

Finally, the door opened and Az jumped in, hitting the first floor button with so much force that she nearly broke it. The rusty doors closed shakily, making a clatter. '_Dammit_.' she thought angrily, slamming her fist into the side of the elevator. Az sighed and slid down the wall, her hair falling into her face.

Suddenly, a voice started her. "Hey babe, whats up?" he flirted, combing his hair back. Azalea, fed up with Billy's flirting, flung off her jacket, revealing her veins.

Billy backed up into one of the shaky walls, his eyes wide. Azalea towered over the ghost, walking towards him, one foot in front of the other, slowly. "You've been giving me a lot of talk." she whispered, getting closer to the wide eyed ghost. "You couldn't handle me even if you tried." she whispered in his ear sensually before pulling away, swinging her hips to show off her figure.

Azalea turned around and rolled her eyes as the ghost yelped excitedly. "Ohhhh you SOO dig me." he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Azalea sighed and picked up her jacket.

"Ugh,You just can't take a hint, can you?" she hissed angrily, upset that her trick hadn't worked.

"Why resist? You know you want me babe." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the teen.

"Do you even know how old I am?" she asked, her voice laced with sass.

The elevator door opened to the enormous mud room (the room with the entrance door). Azalea stepped out as Billy floated beside her.

"Uhh...fifteen?" he guessed, shrugging.

"Try eighteen." she muttered, picking up her bag that she had gotten for high school. Azalea looked at Billy, smirking. "So you couldn't, even if you tried." she said, swinging her hips as she walked. Billy just watched as she called to the Jackmans that she was leaving to wait for the bus just as Spencer came down for breakfest.

"She sooo wants the Cobra." Billy said arrogantly, pointing to himself as Spencer walked by him.

"Ya know dude, maybe you should lay off her for a while." Spencer suggested, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why Bromingo?" Billy asked, floating in front of Spencer. "Does she have a boyfriend?" he questioned, pointing a large finger at Spencer's chest.

"No Billy, she doesn't have a boyfriend. Its just that Az...Well, she's been through a lot. She wasn't always this way. She used to be really pretty and healthy." Spencer said as Billy tried to interrupt. "No, that isn't why her eyes are different. Azalea isn't like other girls. You're used to girls who would give anything to be with you...Az is smart, she isn't someone whose gonna do something like that. But, Azalea used to be normal. Then, she changed after..." Spencer said, his voice draining off.

"After what Broseph?" Billy said, begging for info on Azalea's past.

"Lets just say that Azalea isn't my actual sister." Spencer said, pushing aside the door and entering the kitchen.

"Oh hey Spencer!" his mom said, pulling her only son into an embrace. "I made my famous French Toast this morning to celebrate moving into a new house and a new school year!" she squealed, shoving a plate piled high with 15 burnt french toast in front of Spencer. She didn't even question why Az wasn't eating.

"Oh uh cool mom!" Spencer said with false enthusiasm. He put the wobbling plate of food onto the table and took a piece from the top. Billy watched as Spencer ate the horrible food, silently cringing.

"How do you eat that stuff dude? Bleh!" Billy said, making faces at the toast.

"I have to, she's my mom. It would hurt her feelings." Spencer sighed, finishing the first piece of toast. Suddenly, he jumped up, startling his mom. "Sorry mom, but I gotta go. I don't wanna miss the bus on my first day of school!" Spencer shouted, dashing out the door with Billy en tow.

At the bus stop, Az waited in silence, pondering what had happened that morning. _'I hope Spencer hasn't told him anything.' _she thought, butterflies fluttering in her empty stomach. Azalea turned as the sound of footsteps approached. It was Spencer with Billy racing down the outrageously long driveway.

"Az!" he shouted, waving his hands.

"Hey little man." she said, putting on a fake smile. When he got close enough, Az gave him a nuggie.

"Hey hey, watch the hair." Spencer said, perfecting his hair once more.

Slowly, Billy floated over to Azalea, "I can't imagine you being anything other than you already are." he said, examining her ripped leggings.

"What does he mean? Spencer, what did you tell him?" Azalea asked, her voice a raging flame, her eyes spewing sparks. She took a few steps over to him, towering over the freshman.

"N-nothin Az." Spencer tried, but failed miserably. Az narrowed her eyes.

"All I told him was that you weren't always this way a-and that you aren't my actual sister." Spencer said, shaking like he was a lost puppy. He had seen Azalea angry before, and she could become...violent.

Azalea took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose, calming down. "Are you kidding me? Now he's gonna bug me about that too!" she shouted, stamping her foot into the hot sand. She sighed and threw her bag off her shoulder. Az bent over and took a navy blue hair band off of her wrist, being careful not to reveal her glowing veins. She quickly threw her colored hair up into a tight high pony tail. It revealed her many piercings, making Billy gasp.

"Have you always had those?" he asked, pointing at her piercing. Az only nodded, her back to him.

Suddenly, the sound of a school bus screeched around the corner. "Get ready kid." Azalea warned, putting a piece of gum in her mouth and putting on her black cateye Ray Bans with purple lenses. "Shit, my friend, about to get real." she said as the bus pulled in front of the high schoolers and Billy.


End file.
